Sorafenib tosylate is the tosylate salt of 4-(4-{3-[4-chloro-3-(trifluoromethyl) phenyl]ureido}phenoxy)-N2-methylpyridine-2-carboxamide, having the structure as represented by Formula I.

Sorafenib tosylate is an inhibitor of the enzyme rafkinase. It is marketed in the United States under the brand name Nexavar® for the treatment of unresectable hepatocellular carcinoma and advanced renal cell carcinoma.
WO 2006/034796, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a process for the preparation of sorafenib tosylate in polar solvents.
The use of water, without using any other solvent, for the preparation of sorafenib tosylate is not described in the literature.